La Prophetie De La Grosse Mite
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Insector Haga est un dingue des grosses mites, et il se met a penser que Rex Raptor est son euh... dieu. C'est vraiment stupide, et eux autre aussi... venez voir!
1. Le commencement

**LA PROPHÉTIE DE LA GROSSE MITE**

Hé, salut! Il s'agit dune histoire que j'ai écris avec une amie pour le plaisir. Elle va l'envoyé elle aussi de son coté, mais en anglais. J'espère que vous allez rire!

P.S : Tous droits réservé à l'inventeur de ses personnages. (Ou quelque chose comme ça…)

Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme les autres 

Téléphone de Rex : Dring-Dring-Dring

Rex: ''Oui allô?''

Haga : '' Allô, la grosse mite !''

Rex : ''Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !''

Haga : ''D'accord… la grosse mite…''

Rex : ''hummm… ''

Haga : ''Pis, Grosse Mite ? C'est quoi que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?''

Rex : ''Est-ce que je peux te trucider ?''

Haga : ''…Non. ''

Rex : ''Ah… '' (Deception)

Haga: ''On vas au parc d'attraction. On va aller dans la grosse roue. Euh… La grande mite. Voyon! La... grande roue. ''

Rex : ''…TT…Okay. ''

Haga: '' À tantôt, grosse mite ! ''

Au parc d'attraction…

Haga : ''Génial ! Il y a des jolies mites partout ! ''

Rex : '' Hein? ''

Haga:'' Euh... des jolies filles. Nihahahaha! Salut ma chérie, tes yeux brilles comme une mite au clair de lune. ''

La fille : '' Euh… Salut ? O.O ''

Haga : '' Ton sourire illumine mon monde, telle la mite dans le ciel.''

La fille : ''O.O ? ''

Haga : '' Tes cheveux… Comparable à la couleur de la grosse Mite. ''

Rex : Hey, ça pourrait être romantique si il ne terminait pas toutes ses phrases avec sa grosse Mite. ''

Haga : '' Rex ! ''

Rex: '' Quoi? ''

Haga : '' tu as pensé à la grosse Mite ! Je suis fier de toi ! ''

Rex : '' O.O… Hein ?'' Comment il sait ? ''

Haga : '' Mais oui ! (Se retourne pour parler avec la fille) Ah, et tes lèvres… O.O. Mais où est-elle ? ''

Rex: '' Ha ha! Tu t'es fait rejeter ! ''

Haga : '' Silence inférieur, tu sous-estimes les pouvoirs de la grosse Mite. ''

Rex : '' Tu es humains, Haga ! ''

Haga : ''Nihahahahaha, La grosse Mite, Nihahahahahaha ! ''

Rex : '' C' est quoi le rapport ? ''

Haga : ''(Exciter) Mite ! Mite !

Rex : '' Bon, il a encore pété les plombs ! ''

Haga : ''Non, non, je te dis, des grosses mites. (pointes derrière Rex)

Rex : '' Hein ? (se retourne) Ooh... ces pas des grosses mites ces machins. Ce sont des… des… en fait je sais pas ce que c' est. ( Observe la grosse poitrine d' une femme) ''

Haga : '' Mite ! (Bave)''

Rex: '' Si tu veux, (Bave) en tout cas c'est pas mal intéressant ''

La fille : '' Euh…s'cuse moi ? Si tu continue à baver dans mon chandail, il va être tout collant. ''

Rex : '' … euh…Duh…Okay. '' (Réussit à se dégager)

Haga : ''Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiites !'' (Admiration)

La fille lui sacre une taloche.

Haga : ''Rex, la grosse mite à m' a fait mal ! Bouhouhou. ''

Rex : ''Ben non, chuuut… ''

Et il s'applique à consoler Haga. Les gens normaux pensent qu'ils sont gay.

Haga : '' La Grosse miiiiiiite ! WOOOUIN !

Rex : '' ( commence àêtreécœuré) Oui, toutes les grosses mites te déteste, Haga. ''

Haga : ''WOOOUIN ! NOOON1 Je suis indigne de vivre. ''

Rex : '' Ben voyons, pour des stupides insectes ! ''

Haga : ''Adieu, monde cruel de grosse mite ! ''

Rex : '' Ben non, faut pas dire ça… ''

Haga : '' Té la meilleure mite que je connais, Rex ! ''

Rex : '' Ouain. Merci. ''

Haga : '' l'orsque je serai mort, tu vas continuer lereignedes mites pour moi ? ''

Rex : '' …non. ''

Haga : '' Mais qu'est ce que vont faire les mites sans nous ? ''

Rex : '' Il y a quelque choses qui me dit que les mites pourront facilement se débrouiller sans nous. ''

Haga : ''Non ! Les mites dépendent de nous, nous devons protéger le reigne des mites ! Pouvoir à la grosse mite !

Rex : '' Chut ! tu me fais honte, il y a plain de monde qui nous regardent ! ''

Haga : '' À partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'existerai que pour défendre, admirer et servir les grosses mites ! Nihahahahahahahaha ! (fier)

Rex : '' …c' est pas déjà ce que tu fais ? ''

Haga : '' Viens, grosse mite ! Tirons-nous d'ici. ''

Rex : '' Humph ! ouais ! ''

À l' école dans un cour de français…

Le prof : '' Insector ! Récite-moi le verbe aller au présent de l'indicatif. ''

Haga : '' Oui madame. Je vais… servir la grosse mite pour toutes l' éternité

Tu vas… admirer la grosse mite.

Il va… donner le pouvoir à la grosse mite, oui parfait !

Nous allons… donner le pouvoir à la grosse mite.

Vous allez… donner le pouvoir à la grosse mite.

Ils vont… donner le pouvoir à la grosse mite. ''

Le prof : '' C'était très bien, mais sans les mites la prochaine fois. Rex, le verbe régénérer au futur simple. ''

Rex : '' Z…Zzz...Zzz… ''(Ronfle)

Le prof : '' RAPTOR !

Rex : '' Hein ? Euh... ( se retourne vers Haga)

Haga : '' ( chuchotte excité) Mite ! Mite ! MiteMiteMiteMiteMite ! ''

Rex : '' Deu… Quel temps madame ? ''

Mme chose : '' Futur Simple. ''

Rex : '' Okay. Je miterai, tu miteras, il mitera… ''

La classe: '' HAHAHAHAHAHA! ''

Rex : '' QUOI! Qu' est-ce qu'il y a? ''

Haga : '' Mite, mite, la grosse mite ! ''

Rex : '' ARRGH ! HAGA!… TU VAS ME LE PAYEEEEER !

Et il lui décroche un bon coup de poing assez fort pour que Haga voit des choses défiler en haut de sa tête. Actuellement, c'étaient une mite, un Rex, une mite, un Rex, une mite, un Rex, et ainsi de suite. Avant de s' évanouir.

Plus tard, à l'infirmerie…

Rex : '' …Haga ?…Haga ? ''

Haga ouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir le visage soulagé de son ami.

Rex : '' Dieu merci, tu vas bien ! Pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m' a pris. ''

Haga : '' Rex… j'ai eu une vision. ''

Rex : '' Ah oui ? C' était quoi ? ''

Haga : '' En gros… Ca disait que le dieu des mites t' a envoyé ici pour nous sauver ! Rex, tu es le prophète des mites ! ''

Rex : '' …Hein ?… j' pense que je t'ai frappé un peu trop fort. ''

Haga : '' À partir de maintenant, tu n'est plus Rex Raptor ! Tu es Rex Mite, le prophète des mites ! Envoyé parmi nous pour nous sauver, nous et les humains ! ''

Rex : ''Euh… Haga… Tu es humain. ''

Haga : '' Mais non ! Gloire a Rex, le dieu des mites ! GLOIRE A REX MITE ! ''

Rex : '' … Je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Allez, viens. Je te ramène chez toi. ''

Et ils allèrent chez Haga, mais au lieu de rentrer dans l' appartement, Haga allait vers le toit.

Rex : '' Haga, c' est là, ta maison. ''

Haga : ''non, il y a d'abord quelque chose que je dois faire. ''

Rex : ''… Si tu le dis… ''

Sur le toit…

Haga : ''Regarde, on voit ta maison, d'ici. ''

Rex : '' …Impossible. J' habite beaucoup trop loin, vers l' ouest. ''

Haga : ''C' est juste un détail ! ''

Haga s'approche dangereusement du bord de la terrasse, et il se met à s'époumoner…

Haga : ''GLOIRE AUX MITES ! LE POUVOIR AUX GROSSES MITES ! ''

Rex : '' O.O ''

Haga : '' Un jour, les mites auront le pouvoir ! Gloire aux mites et à notre prophète, gloire aux grosses mites, et à Rex Mite ! Ouuuaaaais ! La dynastie des mites ! ''

Rex : '' … O.O. Mon dieu. Okay. Haga, ça suffit ! Tu es malade, il faut rentrer. Tu vas avoir une fièvre si on reste trop longtemps dehors, on est en plein mois d' Octobre… O.O. ''

Haga : ''Vous, pathétiques humains, vous nous avez longtemps écrasées et repousser, nous les mites, mais ça va changer ! Maintenant que notre prophète est parmi nous, nous formeront une cohorte, une légion, que dis-je, une armée pour vous détruire ! Hahahahahahaha ! Le pouvoir aux grosses mites !

Rex : '' O.O? Okay, là, ça va faire ! ''

Haga : '' Les mites, les mites, le pouvoir aux grosses mites ! Ahahahahahahahahaha !

Rex : '' On pourrait pas avoir le silence pour seulement deux minutes ?

Haga : '' Ahahahahahahaha ! Hahahahahahahahaha ! '' ( maniaque)

Rex : ''( ennuyé) Ça l' aire que non.

À suivre…….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alors, qu' est-ce que vous en dites ? Je sais, c' était vraiment con. Autre choses avec ça ?

Donnez moi vos commentaire, des Review, ça fera deux heureux !

Fait par : JuliePercevent et LaNuitInYourEyes


	2. Gloire aux Mites

**La Prophétie De La Gosse Mite**

Eh ben salut:) Voici notre 2ème chapitre de notre histoire. J'espère que vous allez rire! Moi je ris à toutes les fois! Mon amie l'écrit en anglais, alors si vous comprenez mieux l anglais, je vous conseille d allez la voir, LaNuitInYourEyes

Disclamer : Rex, Haga et la Grosse mite ne sont pas à moi.

trois...

deux...

un...

CHAPITRE 2 : Gloire aux mites!

Dans la rue, deux jours plus tard….

Haga ''- Regardez-le, tout le monde! C'est le prophète des mites! L'élu! Il nous amènera au pouvoir et détruira les peuples humains! NIHAHAHAHAHAHA! ''

Rex ''-Parfois j'aurais envie de lui foutre un second coup de poing…mais n'aggravons pas la situation. ''

Ce que fait Haga :

Haga ''-NIHAHAHAHAHA! Tu seras détruit, (pointe qqn) pis toi aussi, toi aussi pis TOI!

Réaction :

Homme quelconque ''- Demeuré ce type! ''

Madame quelconque ''- Attention, tu vas réveiller mon bébé! ''

Bébé quelconque ''- WANNNNNNNNNNNN! WAAAAAAAANNNNNN!

Homme quelconque 2 ''- L'asile, c'est de ce côté! ''

Vieil homme quelconque ''- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucune manière…

Vieille femme quelconque ''- Petit chenapan! ''

Rex ''- (Se tape le front) J'le connais pas! ''

Haga ''- Viens, Rex Mites, montre leurs ton pouvoir, le pouvoir du prophète des mites! ''

Rex ''- (L'ignore en sifflant) ''

Haga ''- Hé l'élu?… Rex Mite?… Le prophète?… Le dieu des mites?………Raptor? ''

Rex ''-Oui? '' (Répond enfin)

Haga ''- Allez, grosse mite, montre leurs. ''

Rex ''- Je ne suis pas le dieu des mites, je ne suis pas la GROSSE MITE, je ne suis pas non plus Rex Mite. Je suis Rex Raptor! T'as entendu, t'es bouché ou quoi? ''

Haga ''- ……….. MITE! MITE! ''

Rex ''- On dirait presque un tique nerveux chez toi. ''

Haga ''- Mite! MiteMiteMiteMiteMiteMite! ''

Rex ''- (Soupir) Raptor. Pas mite, Raptor. ''

Haga ''- Mite! ''

Rex ''- Oh, regarde! Au musée! Une exposition sur les dinosaures! Cool! On y va! ''

Haga ''-Mite!… ''

Et ils allèrent au musée. Rex était aux ange.

Rex ''- Regarde! Regarde regarde regarde! Oh un T-Rex! Oh le beau Diplodocus! Oh le beau triceratops… ''

Sortez tout les noms de dinosaures que vous connaissez.

Haga ''- hummm… (S'emmerde) C'est plate. Rex, on s'en va. Tu réagis comme un gamin surexcité. ''

Rex ''- Oh le beau maia… O.O. Haga? C'est toi qui me traite de gamin? Ha! C'est ce qu'on va voir! ''

Il traîne Haga devant un fossile qui représente une bibitte.

Haga ''- Mite! Mite! (Pointe la chose, excité) ''

Rex ''- C'est pas une mite. C'est un trilobite. (Prends un air scientifique en se mettant les lunettes de Haga pour se donner un air un peu plus intello) Il s'agit d'un parasite aquatique qui se nourrissait de micro-organisme tels que le plancton. Ils bougeaient grasse à leurs petites pattes, et… ''

Haga ''- Mite! Mite! Rex Mite! Donne moi mes lunette! Tout de suite! ''

Sans ses fonts de bouteilles, Haga s'imaginait que tout ce qui l'entourait étaient des mites de toutes sortes de couleurs. Et la ''mite'' la plus proche de lui, c'était le fossile du trilobite.

Haga ''-Ouuuh…! Mite! ''

Il ouvre tout bêtement la grille, et il prend l'objet dans ses mains. Le système d'alarme se déclencha.

Rex ''- Merde, Haga! Remet ça à sa place! ''

Haga ''- Non! Cette pauvre mite se sentait seule! Elle mérite la liberté! ''

Haga ouvre une fenêtre, et il lance le fossile sur un mur, incapable de le mettre dehors.

Haga ''- Vole, la mite! Tu es libre! Vole vers un nouveau monde! ''

Rex ''- (Ramasse le fossile brise en deux) Oh non! On est dans la merde! ''

Une police ''- ( Dehors, dans un mégaphone) Sortez sans faire d'histoire! ''

Haga ''- (Dans une fenêtre) Hahahahaha! La mite est libre! Ouaaais! ''

Rex ''- O.O! ''

20 minutes plus tard, au poste de police…

Haga tenait ses deux moitiés de fossile contre lui. Rex était à ses coté. Tout deux avaient des menottes.

Un policier ''- Okay, les jeunes. Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez essayés de voler cet objet du musée. ''

Rex ''- On est pas des voleurs! C'est juste que… Il pensait que c'était des mites! ''

Le policier ''- Des…mites. (Incrédule) ''

Rex ''- Oui, des mites! Regardez-le, un peu! (Détresse totale) ''

Haga ''- (parle aux fossiles) Inquiétez-vous pas, les mites. Il va pas nous faire de mal. Tonton Haga va s'occuper de vous. ''

La police ''- O…kay… O.O. Je vous propose un truc. Vous me rendez les fossiles, et je vous laisse repartir chez vous. Vos parents viennent vous chercher. ''

Haga ''- Non! Vous ne tuerez jamais ces pauvres mites! ''

Rex lui arrache les objets des mains et les redonne aux policier, avant de remettre ses lunettes à Haga.

Haga ''- Non, les pauvres mites! Mites, mites! ''

Rex ''- Ferme-là. ''

Le policier ''- Okay, c'est quoi, vos nom? ''

Haga ''- Moi c'est Insector Haga. Lui, c'est Rex Mite. ''

Le policier ''- Rex Mite. ''

Rex ''- mais non! C'est Rex Raptor! ''

Haga ''- Non, c'est Rex Mite! ''

Rex ''- C'est toi, la mite! ''

Le policier ''-( tout fourré) Wow, une minute, qui est Rex? ''

Rex ''- C'est moi. Rex Raptor. ''

Haga ''- Non! Rex Mite! ''

Le policier ''- C'est qui, Mite? ''

Rex ''- Personne. ''

Haga ''- C'est lui! ''

Rex ''- Ferme-là, Haga. Moi, c'est Rex Raptor. Lui, c'est Insector Haga. ''

Le policier ''- …Raptor. ''

Haga ''- Non! Mite! ''

Le policier ''- ARRGH! Okay, ça va faire! (Donne une feuille aux deux gars) Vous allez écrire votre nom à vous sur une feuille, et rien d'autre. ''

Après un bref instant…

Le policier ''- Enfin! ''

20 minutes plus tard…

La mère de Rex ''- Oh, mon petit bébé, j'étais morte d'inquiétude! (serre son fils dans ses bras) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman est là! ''

Rex ''-(effrayé) Ah! Maman! Je suis désolé, je te jure que je n'ai rien cassé. ''

La mère de Rex ''- Oui, oui, mon bébé. Les méchants gardes de sécurité ont dit que c'était toi, mais je ne les crois pas. Tu es si doux et si gentil, comment ont-il pu croire qu'un petit bébé comme toi ais pu casser leur statu? Cela n'a pas de sens. ''

Rex ''- Merci maman… ''

La mère de Haga ''- Espèce de petit vaux rien! Tu sais combien cela va me coûter! Tu vas être punis 2 semaines, interdiction de sortir, de regarder la télé, de parler au téléphone, et pendant qu'on y est… surtout, SURTOUT : JETTE MOI TOUS CES INSECTES RÉPUGNIANT DEHORS, SINON JE T'ENVOIS DANS UN CENTRE MILITAIRE DE CORRECTION! ''

Haga ''- Les insectes n'ont rien de dégoûtant, maman! ''

La mère de Haga ''- Non, non. Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais les sortir moi même! ''

Haga ''-Mais qu'est-ce qui va arriver à mes bibittes? Je dois m'occuper d'elle, il y a trop de danger dehors. (Pleurniche) Maman, non je ne veux pas, non maman… ''

La mère de Haga ''- Et cesse de laver le plancher avec tes larmes, c'est répugnant! Tu ferais honte à ton père s'il te voyait, salle petite lavette! Allez, dans la voiture! ''

Haga ''- Bye Rex! Je dois partir, on se verra dans deux semaines… ''

Rex ''- Yes! Yes! Yes! Euh… oh non, c'est terrible… BYE-BYE! ''

Haga ''- (Part la tête baissé) Wooouin! ''

Rex ''- CONGÉ! CONGÉ! ''

Fin du chapitre…………..

Review please!

Créé par : JuliePercevent et LaNuitInYourEyes


End file.
